watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vessel
The Global Motors Vessel is a four-door sedan that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The car's design appears to be inspired by the North American styling of the 1995 , with the front end of a second generation , including elements from the . Given its common application as a service vehicle, it can be considered a stand-in for the second generation Ford Crown Victoria. Performance The Vessel has a good acceleration and acceptable top speed, thanks to its V8 engine. It is good with low-heat police chases, but because its low durability, the Vessel IS not good for car-to-car combat and higher heat levels. The Police version is a bit tougher thanks to a beefed up suspension package and front push bumper, though it still is a bit fragile and is inconvenient to obtain. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Single-cam V8 (In-game name) |Drivetrain = Front-engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 7 }} Variants *'Taxi Vessel:' There is a taxi variant of the Vessel that appears to be the cheapest taxi in the company. In Watch Dogs, it spawns either in a yellow or white color and in Watch Dogs 2, in a red/white, yellow/white or green/white color. Both are operated by Rapid Cab. *'Viceroy Vessel:' The Black Viceroys own modified Vessels with white, blue, and orange paint jobs, orange interiors, customized rims, and symbols on their front and rear. It only appears in Watch Dogs. *'Police Vessel:' Exclusive to the Xbox One and PS4 versions of the game, the Chicago Police Department use the Vessel along with the Police Cavale and the Police Sonarus LX. It is distinguished by its rear-facing sirens located inside the vehicle, which are visible when the sirens are turned on. The police version of this vehicle is no different from its budget version, as it can be disabled easily with little or no effort; just try to avoid getting boxed in. This version remains unchanged in Watch Dogs 2, but this one only appears in a mission. *Damaged versions can be only found in the Alone Digital Trip, in Watch Dogs. Gallery Public service Taxi Vessel.jpg|Front and side view of Taxi Vessel. (Watch Dogs) Taxi Vessel Rear.jpg|Rear view of Taxi Vessel. (Watch Dogs) Taxi San Francisco.png|A Vessel taxi seen in San Francisco, in Watch Dogs 2. WD2 VesselTaxi Red.jpg|A red/white Taxi Vessel. (Watch Dogs 2) WD2 VesselTaxi Yellow.jpg|A yellow/white Taxi Vessel. (Watch Dogs 2) WD2 VesselTaxi Green.jpg|A green/white Taxi Vessel. (Watch Dogs 2) Gang Black Viceroys Vessel.jpg|Front view of Black Viceroys' Vessel. (Watch Dogs) Black Viceroys Vessel Rear.jpg|Rear and side view of Black Viceroys' Vessel. (Watch Dogs) viceroy vessel.jpg|Black Viceroy variant. (Watch Dogs) Law enforcement PoliceVessel FrontView.png|Front/top view of Police Vessel. (Watch Dogs) PoliceVesselWatchDogs.png|Side/rear View. (Watch Dogs) Police Vessel Rear.jpg|Rear view of a Police Vessel. (Watch Dogs) Knipsel4.PNG|Front view. (Watch Dogs) Knipsel1.PNG|Driver side. (Watch Dogs) Knipsel2.PNG|Passenger side. (Watch Dogs) Knipsel3.PNG|Rear view. (Watch Dogs) WD2 CPD Vessel.png|The CPD Vessel in Watch Dogs 2. Other Standard 90's Sedan-Watchdogs.jpg|Rear and side view of the car. (Watch Dogs) Vessel Taxi.jpeg|The taxi variant. (Watch Dogs) Vessel Viceroy Variant.jpeg|The Viceroy variant. (Watch Dogs) Patrol Car (Vessel).jpeg|The Police variant. (Watch Dogs) Videos Watch Dogs - Secret Police Car|A video showing police cars, including the Vessel variant. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *The civilian variant is available in the Car On Demand app, for free. * Poorly maintained examples can be seen driven around in The Wards, whereas well maintained examples are commonly found in Pawnee. *Taxi variants can be found also in The Wards. *The Black Viceroys uses the Viceroy Vessel along with their modified Polars. Therefore, they can only be found during certain missions or fixer contracts. *The Police Variant is usually encountered in the earlier stages of police chases in CTOS Mobile App, and it is also the cheapest police unit to deploy in the App for Watch Dogs multiplayer. *It can be found parked at The Wards Police Station. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *The civilian version is available in the Total Motors car dealership, for $4,000. *Civilian versions spawn around Oakland, usually in poor condition. This version also spawns in good condition in the Marin County area. *Taxi variants spawn around the city, mostly on urban areas. *The police variant only appears once, on the CyberDriver movie set. Trivia *The car resembles the ASYM Desanne, an unusable vehicle in Ubisoft's Driver: San Francisco, while the taxi variant slightly resembles the Torrex in Ubisoft's Driver: Parallel Lines. *Strangely enough, the Vessel features steel wheels by default. This may have been because the vehicle was originally intended to be released specifically as a fleet vehicle, and the vehicles seen under private ownership are decommissioned police cruisers and taxi cabs. The color of the wheels have been changed from black to light grey, and has a shinier center cap in the final version. *The word "Vessel" is often used for naval vehicles, which is related to the word "cruiser", a term commonly used in police cars (police cruiser). This fact is reinforced by the existence of the police variant. *Odd enough, while in-real life the Chicago Police Department frequently uses the Crown Victoria (Which is evidently the Vessel's main inspiration), in-game it is never found patrolling around. *It is one of few vehicles in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2 that is equipped with steel wheels by default. *The Vessel appears in Far Cry 5, another Ubisoft game, however it is called the Kimberlite Darrala. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Public transport Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Police